criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Collection Mode
Collection Mode is a gameplay feature in Criminal Case. It was released on April 13, 2016 for mobile devices and April 14, 2016 for the desktop version of the game. Description In Collection Mode players are able to replay cases that were previously solved through Elite Mode, and earn stickers to add to their "Sticker Albums". Each album corresponds to one season of the game. For each album, there are many pages dedicated to each case in the game: *"The Suspects" *"The Chapters" *"The Crime Scenes 1" *"The Crime Scenes 2" *"The Crime Scenes 3" (not available for The Death of Rosa Wolf) *"The Victim" *"The Killer" (available in gold) *"Suspect List" Unlocking Collection Mode The player must do the following before unlocking the Collection Mode of a case: *Finish the Additional Investigation of the case in Elite Mode. *Earn five stars in all crime scenes of the case in Elite Mode. Once the player satisfies the aforementioned prerequisites, they can simply unlock the case in Collection Mode. When they do so, any unused stars will be converted to rewards at the highest value; in this instance, if the player had nine stars, all of those stars will be traded for a total of three sticker packs upon restarting the case in Collection Mode, given that one sticker pack equals three stars. Note that all cases, with the exception of The Death of Rosa Wolf, Welcome to Pacific Bay, The Murder of Amanda Love, The Murder of Mrs Stanbury and The Dead and the Beautiful, can be played in Collection Mode after the unlock conditions are met. Collection Mode - How To Unlock.png|In-game instructions on unlocking Collection Mode. Collection Mode - Start.png|Once the player enters Collection Mode, any unused stars will be converted into rewards at the highest value. Sticker Packs At the end of each chapter of a case in Collection Mode, the player will receive three Sticker Packs to add to their Sticker Albums. Note that Sticker Packs are also available at the end of normal mode as well as Elite Mode, costing three stars per Sticker Pack; this does not apply to Welcome to Pacific Bay, The Murder of Amanda Love, The Murder of Mrs Stanbury and The Dead and the Beautiful, however, which do not include any unlockable stickers. Also, whenever 100 copies of stickers are collected, they can be traded in for one Sticker Pack. Collection Mode - New Sticker Pack.png|Receiving new sticker packs. StickerPack1.png|A Grimsborough Sticker Pack, showing Jones and Grace. StickerPack2.png|A Pacific Bay Sticker Pack, showing Amy and Frank. StickerPack3.png|A World Edition Sticker Pack, showing Jack and Carmen. StickerPack4.png|A Mysteries of the Past Sticker Pack, showing Maddie and Isaac. StickerPack5.png|A The Conspiracy Sticker Pack, showing Jones and Gloria. StickerPack6.png|A Travel in Time Sticker Pack, showing Jack and Zara. Theme Once the player enters a case in Collection Mode, the background of the case screen, parts of the dialogue box, etc., change to gold in color – not to mention the Collection Mode logo that generally appears on top of the info-icons – to represent this mode. In addition, the case marker changes to a diamond texture. Gallery StickerAl1.png|Grimsborough Sticker Album. StickerAl2.png|Pacific Bay Sticker Album. StickerAl3.png|World Edition Sticker Album. StickerAl4.png|Mysteries of the Past Sticker Album. StickerAl5.png|The Conspiracy Sticker Album. StickerAl6.png|Travel in Time Sticker Album. CMUnlock.png Collection Mode-2.png CMClose.png Collection Mode-4.png Collection Mode-5.png CMCScene.png CMTablet.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Gameplay